BIRDS OF A FEATHER
by Queen Amazon Dragon
Summary: A new lawyer arrives. She has a close relationship with Harm. She is also like Harm in certain ways. How will Mac handle it?
1. Chapter 1

I've come up with the brilliant idea that I should writ a JAG story. Why? I haven't got a f-ing clue.

Also I can't remember names to save my life. So, I won't mess up the min charactes, but I will add my own insignificant character when I feel like. Oh, there is an OC, but NOT a self-insertion or a Harm/oc fic. Also I've promoted people I felt, but I'll explain.

I'm not a military kid, though I might have been. So no, I repeat no, nitpicking. Okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or anything relating to it. If I did, Mac and Harm would be together.

* * *

Harm was in his office going over briefs. He just looked over at the pile of paperwork and a feeling of dread came over him.

He glanced at the clock. It was lunchtime and he didn't have to go to court till 1330 hrs. He had time.

He stood up walked over to Mac's and poked his head in and said, "Hey, Mac. Want to get lunch?"

"Sure, flyboy. Let me put this file away and we can get going."

He left her office started to grab his coat when Lt. Commander Bud asked him a question.

"Going to lunch with the Colonel, Captain?"

"Yeah, oh can you get me the file for the Frantz case?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks. Oh, Mac, ready?"

"Grab your coat and let's go. I'm starving."

"Alright." He flashed his "flyboy" grin, and Mac just shook her head.

* * *

"Defense, please rise. Jury have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes, your honor."

"How do you find the defendant?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Calvin Wellings, we find you not guilty of assault."

"Thanks, Captain."

"Don't worry about it."

"Good case Harm."

"Thanks, Sturgis."

Bud came walking into the courtroom to talk Harm.

"Sir, The Admiral wants to talk to you now."

"What about? I didn't shoot any guns off today."

"I don't know sir."

"Well, I'll go meet him. Bye, Sturgis, Bud."

"Bye."

* * *

Admiral's office

* * *

"Mac, Do you know what he needed to talk to us about?"

"No, I came in and he told me to wait till he got back."

Just then the door opened, and both officers were at attention.

"As you were. Now I've received notice that a new officer would be coming. She starts today. That would be your cue."

With that a young female Commander walked in. 5'8, long legs, thin, but muscular and healthy. She had a pretty face with a few freckles and bright strawberry blond, shoulder length hair, and forest green eyes. She had a calm pleasant smile. That is until she saw Harm. Then she had a full smile.

"Harm?"

"Mari?"

"Captain, Commander, do you know each other?"

"Yes, Sir. I was his wingman and graduated a year after him."

She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Anything Else?"

"Yes, sir. She was the only pilot that called crazier than me."

"Okay, then. That makes things easier, slightly. Mari you will work with these two. They're my best. No problems? Good. Dismissed"

"Aye, sir."

With that they left the office.

"God, help me."

"How have you been, Mari?"

She looks around the office, his shoulder, and Mac.

"Not as well as you have, obviously?"

"Oh, meet my partner Mac."

"Pleasure ma'am."

"Pleasure's all mine. Call me Mac."

"Well, ready to work on the cases."

"Sure"

* * *

There will be a few more chapters, but….

Review! Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Same warnings! Enjoy!

They were called into the Admiral's office. He was not happy. Mac and Harm knew why immediately. On word explained it: Webb.

"Webb."

"Harm. Mac. Mari?"

"Webb!" She seemed pleased to see him and hugged him. "Don't think this means you're forgiven. I still can't believe I almost got my six blown up because of you."

"What is with aviators or lawyer? They all seem to end up hating me. Oh well… I'm here to offer you three a job."

"Admiral?"

"I know Mac, but unfortunately it is important. I wouldn't order you unless it was. I also managed to get the kid to tell me the details."

"There's a group of men that has been targeting attractive women and kidnapping them. Some have reappeared. All have been military. One of their key players is dead by a tragic accident, really. They're looking for new blood."

He paused and handed them three files, one for each. "These would be you're identities. Harm is the one with the most deadly danger. They will kill those that betray them. You two will be the most watched and uncomfortable."

He let them read farther into their files. They all were horrified, but knew they had to accept.

"We needed women with military training and a guy they trusted. You three fit the bill. Now you'll meet him in Mexico. That's where he centers his business. Finish reading the files and you'll be flying down in 12 hrs. Bye." Harm looked about to speak. "Yeah I know mess this up and I'll regret it." He left.

"Captain, Colonel, Commander. Distribute your cases and good luck. You had better return safely, that's and order. Dismissed." They stood at attention and left. They agreed to meet at Harm's.

"What's you identity Mac?"

"Sarah, 33, single, acquainted w/Rabb Williams since I was 23. Always seen with Rabb and Marianna. You?"

"Marianna- aka Mari. 31. Acquainted w/Rabb Williams since I was 20. Always seen w/Rabb and Sarah. Harm?"

"Rabb Williams- 34. Silent partner of Club Secret since partner died has taken more active role. Criminal record: money-laundering, drug trafficking, kidnapping and charged, but not convicted of prostituting, assault and murder. Always around Sarah, and Marianna. They work at my club."

"So we'll meet Webb then off to sunny Mexico. Yawn Well I'm beat. See-ya."

"Why don't you guys stay? It's late and you know we have to get used to being so why don't you both stay. I'll take the couch you can have the bed."

I know you want to kill me but blame my muse she's been so lazy and distracted. Also devoted to the goal of getting me to college. enjoy


End file.
